


a cute small date

by hoshizora (ronniie)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cute, Cute Ending, Drunken Confession, Flowers, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24724243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronniie/pseuds/hoshizora
Summary: Changbin and Chan have been busy lately with university and work, having a hard time to keep up with both things, and also having no time to meet up at all for nearly two weeks now.So that's why now, after finishing several assignments and finally having some free time from work, Chan invites Changbin over to the coffee shop he's been working at.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Seo Changbin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	a cute small date

Changbin had just finished his mug of tea when his phone pings, a new text message have just arrived. He takes that opportunity to drop the mug on the coffee table and pick his phone from there, resting back against the couch as he unlocks his phone and checks his messages, quickly forming a sweet smile, pulling his legs up to his chest as he can't help but giggle, feeling all fuzzy inside.

Changbin and Chan have both been busy lately with university, having no time to meet up at all for nearly two weeks now. So Changbin is more than delighted to see a text from the older.

_'Binnie, I've finished my shift earlier. Wanna go out on a small date with me?'_

Squirming in happiness and giggling again, he's quick to reply with a 'yes, I'll be there soon Channie', right before making his way to his room in order to get changed.

It was spring now, one of Changbin's favorite seasons. He loved when the days got cold so he could still wear comfy hoodies and sweatshirts while it was still sunny, and he'd always wear bright soft colors. It was no secret he preferred black over anything else, but Chan would always call him pretty when he wore soft colors so he started doing so more often.

So putting on his favorite pastel purple sweatshirt over his shirt, he headed over to his bed to sit down and put on his shoes, easily tying up his laces and getting back on foot, picking up his phone, house keys and wallet before heading out.

Changbin was thrilled. Going out on a date with Chan was always fun and would always brighten Changbin's mood up. Chan just had that special ability, to cheer people up without even trying, all that was needed was his warm smile. And as he made his way to Chan's workplace, he started recalling their first dates and how everything happened.

Changbin had feelings for the older for around 2 years. They were friends since middle school, and only started dating by the end of Changbin's first year in university, which makes them dating for nearly 3 years now. Recalling those times, Changbin wasn't exactly the jealous type but he definitely couldn't stand how certain people would get all touchy with Chan. And it was only normal Chan would get along with so many different people, as he was only the friendly type of person. Not only that but Changbin knew how easily Chan could read people, and he knew the older wouldn't just let anyone flirt with him, he wasn't the easy type either. But even so, Changbin didn't like it. He was afraid that if he kept letting his insecurities take the best of him, then he'd never be able to properly confess to Chan and never give himself a chance, an opportunity.

So one faithful Friday night, Changbin asked Chan to go to a party with him, insisting he couldn't go along. It's not like Chan would let Changbin go alone anyways, he knew how much the younger hated parties. Which made it all a lot weirder and confusing, as to why would even Changbin be the one inviting the older to a party. But turns out it was all part of his plan. Changbin ended up getting drunk enough to say _"bye-bye"_ to his insecurities with only a couple of drinks. But thanks to that, Changbin also found out that getting drunk made him overly emotional so he got all stuttering and teary as he tried to confess, ending up in Chan taking him back to his dorm.

It was an embarrassing confession, one that Chan likes to make fun of quite often, since Changbin was a stuttering and blabbering mess due to crying and sobbing. But even so, it ended up with them going out on a couple of dates, and it didn't take much for Chan to properly ask him out, finally making their relationship official after one long, dreadful month.

And recalling his confession, he also recalls Chan.

Chan was always open with everyone. He loved making friends and more importantly, present his friends to his other friends; he just enjoyed seeing everyone around him happy. So once he got confessed to by Changbin, it didn't take much more than a few days for Chan to let himself give in and be selfish for once, letting himself be happy, chase after his own happiness. It didn't quite change the way they treated each other actually, as they always were the closest friends so playing around and teasing each other wasn't exactly a new thing. Except that now they definitely were more lovey-dovey; definitely a new aspect to their relationship.

Changbin got more cuddly over time and, turns out he's actually the romantic type? Who would've guessed. Changbin had prepared small surprises for Chan more so than often, and it was always to endearing.

Like Chan ending his shift late at the coffee shop, exhausted after a long, tiring day, full of people complaining to the employers as if it were their fault that their own job sucks. Only to get out of the shop and seeing Changbin by the door with a huge smile and giving his hand out for Chan to take, a soft "I figured I'd stop by and walk home with you" coming out of his pretty lips. And that was enough for Chan to forget everything bad that happened throughout the day.

And as for Chan, he didn't change much. He still was the cuddly type and would comply to anything Changbin would ask of him. Except that maybe now he started asking for cuddles too? Changbin sure was a bad influence.

Either way, it were these little things that made Chan fall more and more in love with Changbin every single day. That, and the other way around. Changbin just loved Chan a bit more every day that went by.

\--

Finally getting to Chan's workplace, a small coffee shop on a not so busy street but still one of the best coffee shops around (mainly because Chan's smile attracted people over), it doesn't take much until Chan is coming out of the main door. His hair a bit disheveled, and he's clearly tired from work but he still smiles warmly at his beloved boyfriend.

And no matter how long they date, no matter how long they've known each other, Changbin will just never get used to Chan's big, warm smile.

So he only has time to smile shyly as he looks down, right before Chan wraps his big arms around Changbin's body, and even with things in his hands, Chan gives him the biggest, bestest hug ever.

"Ahrg- Ch-Chan, you're- Too tight-"

Chan laughs rather shyly and lets go of him, leaving a small kiss on Changbin's forehead and mumbling a soft 'sorry', in the happiest tone.

"I'm just so happy to see you."

"I am too..." Changbin admits in a shy tone but still looks up at him with a smile. "It's not like we haven't seen each other though, we just didn't have much time to hang out together."

"I know, I know... And it's mostly my fault. My job, it's been so busy lately, and-"

"Chan hyung, that's not your fault. Like you said, it's your _job._ Things like this happen, it's normal... Plus, you asked me out on a date, didn't you? Are you gonna spend all of our precious time complaining about your job, hm? Aren't you gonna say how pretty I look either?" He talks in a pouty tone at his last question, puffing his cheeks as he fakes a pout and crosses his arms in fake annoyance mixed with offense.

Chan chuckles. "You're right, you're right, sorry."

He reaches over, stepping closer into Changbin's personal bubble and kisses his cheek. "You look the prettiest."

Changbin smiles, feeling all giddy and fuzzy and ending up chuckling cutely.

"I know, I'm the prettiest boyfriend. You should be thankful, you should feel lucky! You're never gonna find someone as great as me, ever." He says, nodding to add some dramatic effect.

Chan chuckles and raises an eyebrow. "Ah, is that right? I guess you're right... I don't want to find anyone else anyways." He adds in a soft tone.

Changbin ends up pouting. "You ruined my cheesiness... Ahh, seriously, you're the worst..."

Chan simply chuckles, knowing the younger is only hiding the fact that Chan's words affected him. Because that's the thing about Changbin. He likes praises, likes to know he's appreciated, but Chan always talks so sincerely, with such honesty in his voice, that Changbin often doesn't know what to say in return.

And so to spare the poor little guy from further embarrassment, Chan started fumbling around the plastic bag he had in his hand, clearly looking for something there. Changbin steps in closer, curiosity getting over him and he looks over at the bag with curious eyes and a slight pout.

"What are you looking for, Channie?"

"You'll see..." He says softly before taking out a small box and smiling right after.

He hands Changbin the plastic bag before taking the box in his hands and opening it, revealing a piece of cake and a fork. Chan grabs the fork and takes a piece of it, turning his attention to Changbin as he feeds him. Changbin hums contently at the flavor and Chan watches him attentively, waiting for a reaction or some words.

"It's really good!"

Chan smiles brighter.

"Yeah? I baked it." He chuckles a bit embarrassed.

Changbin widens his eyes for a moment, right before smiling brightly. "Really? Woah, my Channie hyung is a great baker I see." He giggles and takes Chan's hand, using it to take another piece, then guides it over to his mouth.

He hums. "It's really, really good... How come you baked it though? Isn't this from the cafe?"

"Yeah, well... My boss needed new cake ideas. I told her about this recipe I knew, and with her help and tips I baked it for her to test it out and... Turns out it's the best one on the menu now."

Changbin smiles brightly along with Chan and he holds the elder's face with his free hand, gently pecking Chan's lips before departing. "Didn't expect less from you, you're great at everything you do."

Chan smiles shyly, looking away as he scratches the back of his neck. "I'm really not..."

"You really are. You always work really hard in everything you do, it's only normal people like the things you do. Your hard work always pays off."

Chan now chuckles shyly. "Alright alright, ok, enough praising me." He says and closes the box again, putting the fork back in its place and using Changbin's help to place the box back in the plastic bag. "Enough about me, I wanna know how's your job doing."

Changbin sighs softly. "It's going well.... I think they like my work, a couple of people have told me my lyrics are really good but... I'm not so sure about them..." He mumbles.

Chan looks up at him after taking the bag. He furrows his eyebrows in worry, and speaks as they start walking. "And why is that? Your lyrics are always the best."

Changbin hums with a pout. "They just don't sound like I wanted them to... I guess I haven't been that inspired... But I really hope they like my stuff and my work overall... I really wanna work there full time, it's a nice little label..."

Chan smiles warmly. "Changbin, you don't need to worry so much... I'm sure that they'll see the potential you have. You only started working there a week ago, right? You'll manage to impress them, I'm sure. Don't doubt your skills, hmm?"

Changbin smiles softly as he looks to Chan. "You should do the same too yet look at you..." He ends up chuckling. "But enough about work, I've had enough work and university for two weeks now, I wanna spend time with you."

Chan's smile only grows bigger at his words and his little pout that formed at the end of the sentence, and so he hums and nods in agreement, wanting only to spend time with his boyfriend.

\--

They ended up walking to the park, talking and laughing during the whole walk. Despite being a bit windy today, it was still sunny, so they walked around the park for a few minutes before sitting down on the grass, Chan taking the box out of the bag again and getting ready to feed Changbin.

With his left leg folded up and his right leg stretched out, Chan kept the box in one hand, while the other was used to feed Changbin, as he sat down next to Chan, crossed legged and as close to Chan as he could. Changbin just appreciated the proximity.

Being fed the cake while exchanging loving gazes, soft chuckles and short pecks, they really were having the cutest date they've had in a long while. And it all gets better and cheesier as soon as Chan starts picking up flowers, plucking them from the ground and placing them on his lap. Changbin watches him curiously for a good two minutes until Chan is starting to make... Braids with it?

Changbin furrows his eyebrows in confusion but also pure fondness as he smiles, tilts his head sideways just slightly, and then asks, "Channie hyung, what are you doing?"

Chan immediately forms a smile as he looks up to meet his boyfriend's curious gaze, but only for a brief moment before looking back down at his hands. "You'll see..."

Changbin chuckles. "Are you making a bouquet with that? You're so sweet Channie."

Chan chuckles along then shakes his head. "That's a good idea but no, it's something much cooler. Much more original and much prettier. It's the perfect thing for you."

Changbin hums and Chan continues. "A friend of mine once showed me how to do this, I don't know why I never did it for you before..."

The younger raises an eyebrow but stays silent, knowing how Chan is starting to grow focused on it so he settles on just observing him. Observing how Chan works his way with the flowers and some grass too, as well as some small little branches. Changbin soon gets lost in Chan's hands, just overall appreciating them really. Changbin always liked seeing the other work, especially loving how his hands work so gracefully. They look tough and harsh, but they move in the most delicate way and they're the softest thing when you get a hold of them.

And just as he starts getting lost in his thoughts, Chan turns to him and Changbin snaps back to reality, looking at him with curious eyes as Chan is looking at him with his big, warm bright smile yet once again. He manages to make Changbin smile as well, and he even opens his mouth to ask him 'what is it?', but then he immediately realizes what it was that Chan was doing, and then he finds himself blushing. He lets out a shy giggle as he looks away and Chan carefully places a small, delicate flower crown on his head, adjusting his hair and adding smaller flowers on his hair to make him look even prettier.

Changbin can't help but keep giggling, feeling all embarrassed and giddy, to the point where Chan chuckles along.

Changbin pushes him away a bit by his should. "Stop~ What are you doing?"

Chan smiles innocently and fakes a surprised expression. "What? I'm not doing anything, I'm just giving you the prettiest crown ever. My little prince Changbin deserves it."

Changbin giggles again. "Ah, shut up- Hyung~" He ends up whining and covering his face, a couple of flowers falling down from his hair to his lap in the process.

The older laughs along. "Changbin-ah~ Don't move around, you're ruining your pretty hairstyle..." Chan pouts in fake offense and picks the flowers back up, adjusting them once again on his hair as Changbin removes his hands from his face, and starts observing Chan's face, his small little details that the younger has grown fond of.

Soon enough, the elder notices it and smiles. "What is it?"

Changbin stays quiet for a bit but he keeps a soft smile on his lips. "You're pretty."

Chan giggles, feeling all giddy. "I'm sorry prince but I'm no mirror, you're the pretty one." Chan speaks softly and takes a hold of the others face, gently caressing his left cheek with his thumb. "You're the prettiest one, Binnie." He boops his nose. "Flower Binnie."

Changbin chuckles, and then wraps his arms around the elder's neck. "Your Binnie."

Chan smiles warmly, and wraps his arms loosely around Changbin. "My Binnie." He says softly, right before gently kissing him.

**Author's Note:**

> save this fanfic in case you wanna know when I'll update it because,, I really might write Changbin's mess of a confession maybe next month  
> also !! I hope you liked it, and I hope you've melted while reading this cuteness just as much as I did while writing it


End file.
